I Will Carry Your Burden
by Palmer Blu
Summary: The abuse has gotten out of hand, so now young Jeremy Gilbert is forced to relocate to Mystic Falls. Tyler was never nice to Elena's little brother, but when he learns that Jeremy has suffered from abuse he decides to become the knight in shining armor.
1. Chapter 1: A Friend

**I Will Carry Your Burden**

**Chapter 1: A Friend**

_**A/N: Here is the first chapter! Hope you enjoy!  
>Warnings: yaoi and slash some in the future.<br>**__**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries. **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jeremy's POV<strong>_

The trees slowly moved past as the train headed for its destination. Voices carried on about how much they wished they could be at home, where they were going, and even some unnecessary chatter went on. Children ran up and down the aisle screaming and shouting in enjoyment, laughing away as they played tag with kids they had never met before. Mothers curiously continued to stare after their young ones to ensure that they were still there and fine. Every ten minutes a trolley would go up and down the carts asking people if they wanted anything, drinks, food, newspapers. When the lady arrived at my seat I politely held up my hand and shook my head to indicate that I needed nothing. She gave me a brief smile before she pushed her trolley into the next car full of people. It sucked making this journey alone, but it wasn't like there was someone that could have rescued me closer to home. I was leaving good old Washington and making my way to the middle of nowhere. Some little town called Mystic Falls to live with my half-sister and aunt. _Boy this should be fun. Can't wait to have them all up in my business and on my case all the time._ I was sure that nothing good could come out of this move, but it had to be better than what I was leaving behind. At least that is what I kept telling myself.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Elena's POV<strong>_

Jenna and I had decided that this was a chance to create a memory and give Jeremy a warm welcome. Friends from school littered the house, chatting and laughing the time away. Music played in the background and a few people danced with each other. Cups littered the table and the island in the kitchen. _I hope no one spiked the punch. _I sighed at this thought and decided that it was pointless to worry about such things. Jeremy would be here anytime now and everything needed to be perfect. _Where is Stefan?_ I hadn't seen my boyfriend all day and while I knew that he was perfectly capable of taking care of his self, I couldn't help but think that something wasn't right. That was when I spotted Damon walking through the door. He stood there peering at the active teens until his eyes landed on me and he gave me a smile that clearly said that he was up to something. This was not the time for Damon's sick little games, not today, not here. I started to make my way to him, determined to deter him from whatever mischief he had in mind. _No way is he ruining the first event for Jeremy here in his new home. I won't allow it!_ My little brother had been through enough the last thing he needed was a traumatic memory to add to the collection.

After dodging moving people and perhaps a few drunk people I was finally standing in front of Damon. He wore a black V-neck t-shirt that clung to his body emphasizing the muscles that he had been immortalized with. His black jeans hugged his hips and slightly covered the black boots that he was wearing. It was his usual black, I'm not in a good mood so everyone should suffer, outfit. Turning on the charm I politely smiled before I started to speak.

"Hello Damon."

"What is it Gilbert?" He did that eye thing that he always did and for a moment I thought that this might have been a bad idea.

"Whatever you're up to don't even think about it. Today is very important for me and my-"

"Your brother." He cut me off and then smiled at my look of disbelief. "My sweet baby brother told me that your brother was moving here. I just wanted to stop by and say hi and see if he tastes like a true Gilbert. He gave that sadistic smile that went along with all his empty threats.

"Damon don't you even think about it. If you so much as come within five feet of him. I will stake you myself!" As the last words rushed from my mouth Damon was towering over me, much closer than what I was comfortable with.

"Damon that's enough. Now we wouldn't want to cause a scene here." Stefan now stood behind me and I felt my shoulders relax. I hadn't heard him arrive, but I was still grateful for his intervention. "Maybe you should leave now _brother._" Damon eyed Stefan before he glared at me. Then the next minute he was gone. I turned around to face Stefan and he gave me the reassuring smile that I was hoping for. He wrapped his arms around me and enveloped me in the coolness that was him. I had grown use to unusual cold temperature of his body.

"Thank you. I just want everything to be perfect. Jeremy has been through so much already. I mean with the abuse and all….I-I just want him to feel at home."

"And he will. I promise that Damon will behave." And with that Stefan dragged me to the floor to dance.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tyler's POV<strong>_

"Thank you. I just want everything to be perfect. Jeremy has been through so much already. I mean with the abuse and all….I-I just want him to feel at home." I heard Elena say. _Abuse? So that is why he is relocating. To get away. I wish it was that simple for me._ My focus zoomed in on Elena and Stefan as they moved together to the beat. I remembered Elena's little brother. He had been here several times since Elena had always lived in this house, but the most recent memories that I had of him were of me beating him senseless. I had always been a prick to him and now there was a tinge of regret mixed in with my calmness. He had already been dealing with abuse and there I was adding to the collection of horrible times. Jeremy's face seemed to will itself into my mind and I allowed it. His brown hair was cut short displaying the structure of his face off perfectly. He had brown eyes that seemed so lost and yet not ready to be found. I tried to imagine his smile and realized that I had never seen one on his face. _What person never smiles? I know abuse is bad but there has to be something good about his life, right? _

My thoughts were thrown off as the front door opened and Jenna walked in with a horrified looking Jeremy. Clearly this party was not his idea. Elena spotted him and rapidly untangled herself from Stefan to greet her brother. There hug was brief and while I could have used my werewolf senses to hear what they were saying I figured this was a private moment between the two of them. Stefan joined Elena shortly after and the introductions started. They moved around the room, Jeremy shaking the hands of everyone there and even hugging a now blushing Bonnie. Finally they had come full circle to me and I could see the look of sadness on his face. _Is he sad because of me or is he sad about being here? Whatever it's not my problem. _

"You remember Tyler, right?" Elena gestured towards me and I extended my hand. He grabbed it and held it no longer than he had to.

"Yea I remember him. How have you been?" He asked, but he didn't really seem interested.

"I've been great and you?" These pleasantries normally would have driven me crazy, but I felt like I owed this kid something. Like part of his problem was my fault. _Get it together Lockwood. He's not your problem. But it certainly does feel like he is. _As I snapped out of my thoughts I watched Jeremy walk up the stairs quietly and then I realized that he was sneaking away. _Someone should be nice to him. Someone has to make him feel like he belongs. _So I looked around to make sure that no one noticed me slipping away and made my way after him. I watched him turn into the last bedroom on the hall and I followed without hesitation. I had planned to knock but he looked out of it, like he wasn't completely here. So I simply walked into the room and leaned against the door frame.

"I didn't get an answer from you downstairs." I waited patiently. If he wanted to talk he would eventually. At least I had made an effort. _But is the effort good enough. Damn sometimes I wished that I didn't think so much._

"Oh yea right. Since you are going out of your way to pretend, I'm feeling lost and alone. But I'll survive. So-" He looked up at me for the first time since I had stepped into the room. "Here to punch me again?"

I shook my head and frown at the thought. "No I just figured that since you were sneaking away that you could use a friend. So…" I moved to sit on the bed next to him. "Could you use a friend?" I held out my cell phone, waiting to see if he would accept my offer or tell me to screw myself. He took the phone and plugged in his number and then handed me his cell for me to do the same. After that I could see that I had out stayed my welcome. I got up and moved towards the door. "I'll talk to you later then."

"Yea." He said as I left the room.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Review and tell me what you think. The more you review, the faster I right. So come on cause you guys are my inspiration! :-)**_


	2. Chapter 2: Escape and Rescue

**I Will Carry Your Burden**

** Chapter 2: Escape and Rescue**

_**A/N: I want to thank all of you guys who have added this story to your alert/favorites list and even left reviews! You guys have gotten me so inspired that I decided to go ahead and update with Chapter 2. So he it is, chapter 2 of I Will Carry Your Burden. Enjoy!  
><strong>**Warnings: yaoi, future slash  
>Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tyler's POV<strong>_

It had been a week since the party and still I hadn't made an attempt to talk to Jeremy. I wasn't really shocked that he didn't text or call me, I mean I had been a bully to him. But what I feared was that he would think that everything that I had said was just words with no real meaning. Jeremy clearly needed someone in his corner and from the looks of it no one in his family knew how to do that. _No one should be going through this alone….hell no one should be going through life alone. _There was this warm feeling sitting in the pit of my stomach and I couldn't quite place my finger on what it was. All I knew was that I needed to make a move and make it quick. So I decided to text Jeremy.

**Hey dude what's up?**

Placing the phone on the nightstand beside the bed I got up and hopped in the shower. While I wanted to be a friend to Jeremy I would never be the type to sit around and wait for a response. Either he would text back or I would come up with other plans for the day, but part of me seemed to be hoping that he would just text me and I would get to see him today. The warm water pelted my skin and for an instant all my problems seemed to vanish. There was no worry, no guilt…just me and a sense of calmness. After about fifteen minutes I climbed out of the shower and made my way to my room in nothing but a towel. My phone vibrated against the wood of the bedside table and went to see who it was. I picked up the phone and stared at the name that was displayed on the screen. _Jeremy? I thought that he would have text back instead of calling. Wait I should answer this._ I accepted the call and placed the phone to my ear.

"Hello." I could hear the shock in my voice and cursed myself for it.

"Hey Tyler, I know this call is unexpected and we hardly know each other, but can we do something today. I mean it's cool if you're busy. I-I just really need to get out of this house." He paused to wait for my answer. Well I had planned to do something with him anyway so this just made things easier.

"Sure we can do something. Can you be ready in twenty minutes?"

"Yea, I'll be waiting outside."

"Cool. I'll see you soon." And then the line went dead. I took a deep breath. Today would hopefully go off without a hitch. I needed everything to go smoothly, otherwise that would be something else for me to feel guilty about. I wasn't sure what Jeremy meant by he needed to leave the house or what his sister and aunt had done to him, but I was happy that I could help out.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jeremy's POV<strong>_

This house was driving me completely crazy. Elena seemed to want to spend her days watching my every move. Her eyes seemed to only stray away when her phone vibrated with a text message from Stefan. I would get a glimpse of the giddy smile that crossed her face and then she would look bleak all over again. Other than that she stayed glued to my side and no matter how hard I tried she just wouldn't leave. Jenna asked me every other minute if I was okay or if I needed anything. Once I had even caught her sneaking around the corner of my bedroom to see if I was still alive as she had put it. They meant well but the more they acted irrational the closer I came to blowing a gasket. I just needed a little vacation from them that was all; just a small break would help me get back into the right frame of mind to deal with them. I was dressed in a matter of minutes and waiting outside for Tyler before Jenna could question me or ask me another one of her overbearing questions. I had been sitting outside for ten minutes when Tyler pulled into the driveway. I quickly leapt up and got into the car without any hesitation.

"Hey, thanks for rescuing me." I looked over at Tyler and saw that he had a smirk on his face. "What?"

"So I'm your escape option huh? Must not really know anyone else here yet?" He put on a fake frown and I couldn't help but crack a smile. "Hey that's the first time that I have ever seen you smile." Tyler gave me this look that I couldn't quite read and before I could ask about it he cleared his throat and pulled out of the driveway. We were silent for a while and then he finally spoke.

"How do you feel about beaches?" He looked over at me.

"I love beaches."

"That's too bad because we're not going to one." I smacked his arm playfully as I laughed at his joke. That seemed to please him and he smiled at me. "We are, however, going to the lake that sits behind the Lockwood property. It should be secluded and quiet. That's what you were looking for, right?"

"Right." _Boy I really wish that I could just reach over and touch his arm. To thank him of course, at least that is what I am going to keep telling myself. _Tyler and I wouldn't work. It just wasn't possible. We came from two different worlds entirely. Tyler was the popular, athletic superstar that could have anyone he wanted. He was rich and handsome and frankly completely out of my league. Not to mention all the baggage that I was clearly carrying around that seemed to stand in my way every chance it got. _There is a reason why you are here Gilbert, and to find love is not one of those reasons. _I needed to control myself if I was to remain emotionally intact while living here in Mystic Falls. The last thing I needed was to attach myself to someone else who had only hurt me in the past. _But people change Jeremy._ Yea that was what I had kept telling myself about dad and he was still the same abusive drunk that he had always been. I was sure of it because the bruises and scars still remained on my body.

After about fifteen minutes we were at the Lockwood residence and I couldn't help but stare at the mansion before me. Yea I had heard about the Lockwood home and the fortune that they had, I had just never really seen it in person. Before I could compose myself Tyler was opening my door and commenting on my expression.

"Oh come on. It's not that big. Is it?" He seemed to be looking for my confirmation that this was normal. But where I was from it was not, but I was going to let Tyler believe whatever he wanted to.

"No it's not that big. I'm just shocked that I'm actually at your house. We haven't exactly had the best track record." He winced at the reference to the times that I had spent under his fist.

"Yea I wanted to apologize for that." He looked at the ground.

"Hey dude no biggie. Its behind us." I felt relieve settle in my chest as he looked up at me and gave me a half smile. _Why am I happy that he feels better about this?_

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: Okay so there you go! Probably not the stopping point that you all were hoping for, but I promise to update before the week is over. Don't forget to review! Because you're thoughts are my driving inspiration!_**


	3. Chapter 3: The Lake

**I Will Carry Your Burden: **

**Chapter 3-The Lake**

_**A/N: Okay so here we go again. I said that I would update before the end of the week and what do you know I actually did that lol. Well I've really grown attached to this story and thanks to all of support and reviews I am even more eager than when I first started. So without further ado here is Chapter 3 of I Will Carry Your Burden! Enjoy!  
><strong>**Warning: Yaoi and future slash  
><strong>**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampires Diaries.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Elena's POV<strong>_

Jeremy had been moving around in his room rather early this morning. At some point he had gone quiet so I had assumed that he had gone back to sleep. My hair looked a mess and for the first time in a week I was having a date with Stefan. With Jeremy being here my romantic life had seemed to drift off the deep end. While Stefan was trying to be understanding I knew that he was getting restless. We hadn't spent much time together since my brother had arrived. That was mainly because Jenna and I feared leaving Jeremy to his own devices. He had dealt with so much in the past two years and the lack of light in his eyes made one feel helpless. The constant slack in his shoulders and the way that he dragged his feet showed just how lost he was. Frankly he was having a shower of depression that showed no signs of clearing. So I had finally broken down and decided that I would give Jeremy the space that he needed and go out with the one that I loved. Making my way to the bathroom I passed Jeremy's room and decided to peak in on him. _What happened to giving him space today Elena?_ Okay so I could be a little overbearing. I knew that but he needed me or at least that is what I thought.

The door opened quietly and what I saw shocked me. Jeremy was nowhere to be found. The bed was unmade and from the looks of the room he had clearly left in a hurry, but where did he go? _Maybe he is downstairs having breakfast with Jenna._ I decided to ignore the lack of my brother's presence and focus on me for the moment. Stefan would be here any moment now for our day out together and I hadn't even started to do my hair.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tyler's POV<strong>_

Jeremy had been so forgiving that it made me feel even guiltier for torturing such a compassionate person. For some reason he refused to hold me accountable for what I had done to him in the past. Whatever the reason for it was, I was grateful. I gave Jeremy the tour of the house before I took him to my room. He stood with his back against the door as I moved around the room, raiding the drawers that held random clothes. _I know that they are here somewhere. Why is he just standing there? _

"You can sit down you know. I'm not going to bite." He smiled halfheartedly before moving to the bed and sitting on the edge of it gently. That seemed to get him to relax and finally he started to look around the room. He seemed to be fascinated with the way that I kept my room and surprisingly that didn't make me feel uncomfortable. For some reason I wanted him feel safe with me, comfortable in my presence, but none of it made sense. _When did I go from pounding in his face to wanting him be comfortable? Something is seriously wrong with me, but I'm not sure if it is such a bad thing. _Finally Jeremy spoke and I was thankful for the break in the silence.

"I thought that we were going to the lake." I could hear the nervousness in his voice.

"We are, but I have to find something first." I still hadn't looked his way. My attention stayed focused on the task at hand.

"Well if you just wanted to kidnap me and lock me in your room that was all you had to say." He giggled lightly and I smiled at his attempt to lighten the mood. Apparently he wasn't too shy or nervous around me. Maybe this would be easier than I had originally thought.

"Ha ha very funny. For your info I am looking for swimming trunks. Unless you want to go to the lake in what you have on. Or nothing at all." The moment that the phrase left my mouth I wished that I could take it back. I looked over my shoulder ay him, worried what his reaction would be. Surprisingly he cracked a smile and threw his head back in a hardy laugh. _Whew, that was a close one. _

"In that case continue please." Jeremy was still getting over his laughing fit when I finally stumbled upon what I had been searching for. I tossed him a pair and pointed to the bathroom. He quickly stepped inside and when he disappeared I took the chance to change into a pair myself. Moments after I had tied the string to mine Jeremy stepped back into the room. He still wore his red shirt but instead of the blue jeans that he had come over in he now wore the red and black trunks that I had supplied.

"Ready?" I asked as I eyed him closely. He shuffled on his feet like he was nervous and for an instant I felt like we had just taken two steps back. Could we really go so far only for him to turn back now? I mean I was surprised that we had been able to be civil so far-and that I had not acted like a prick yet. But I had not thought that with all the progress that we had made that one of us would slip back into that quiet façade. _Well Lockwood you better get going before he changes his mind all together._ We made our way out the back door of the mansion and started to follow the pebbled path that led to the lake. We spent the entire walk in silence, neither one of us daring to say anything that could upset the other. Jeremy followed me a few steps behind and I had to fight the urge to look back and see what expression was on his face. After about ten minutes the lake came into view and since I was already shirtless I made a run for it. Once at the edge of the lake I propelled myself forward landing in the water with a huge splash that would make any person proud. The water was refreshing and every pore seemed to open up and welcome the feel of the cool liquid. As my head breached the surface I looked around for Jeremy only to find him sitting at the edge of the water. I made my way over to him, moving deliberately slow as not to make him even more nervous. Stepping on the wet land that lay under the less than impressive shore of the lake I sat next to Jeremy.

"What's wrong?" He didn't answer and so I spoke again. "Jere you can talk to me. What's on your mind?" At this statement he looked me in the eye and for once I saw fear. _What is he afraid of though? Me? Or is it much bigger than just this situation? _He cut off my train of thought as he spoke.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" His voice shook like he was unsure of himself.

"Because I told you that I felt like you needed a friend….and I feel guilty about everything that I did to you." I stopped talking then and looked out at the water. I watched the sun reflect off of the surface and allowed my body to relax into itself.

"So this is just some kind of pity party and a way to relieve your own demons." It wasn't a question, but a statement.

"No Jere, I really do want to help, but only if you-if you want me to." I looked at him again. "What's really on your mind?"

"I'm embarrassed." I gave him a questioned look and he continued to explain. "The reason why I moved here is not a good one, nor is it something that I am proud of. My dad was a….is a drunk who, after my mom died, turned away from the life that we had known. For weeks he seemed like an empty shell….not really living, just merely existing. Finally he started to thaw out after the tragedy, but the person that came back to reality wasn't the one that left. He became abusive and I was his main target." He paused and looked at the sky. His eyes seemed far away and I didn't know whether to speak up or wait for him to continue. I decided on the later and before I could stop myself I place my arm around his shoulder and began to trace soothing circles on his upper arm. He relaxed into my embrace. "The bruises that he left slowly disappeared over time and the more he hit me, the more I got use to it. I won't ruin your day by getting into all the details, but one time he just went too far and I still have the scars to prove it."

"We all have scars Jeremy." I spoke quietly, not really trusting my voice.

"Yea but not everyone has a depressing story to go with them. Or nightmares that accompany the scars." He closed his eyes and sighed. "I don't want you to see them and freak out."

"I won't freak out I promise." I got onto my knees and reached for the hem of his shirt. "Do you trust me?"

"Something like that." He made a noise that was supposed to be a laugh but it came out as a huge huff.

"Good enough I guess." I lifted the shirt up and over his head. Once both of his arms were out of it I laid it to the side and then ran my finger gently over the first scar that I saw. It was about three inches long and it ran across the left side of his chest. It was slightly raised and my heart ached at the sight of it. The reminder of the abuse that he had suffered wasn't alone though. There were at least three more scars that were visible on the front side of his torso. Jeremy finally moved and what I saw caused my breath to catch in my throat. Across his back, directly running from the upper left side down to the lower right side was a scar that looked like he had been attacked with a sword. Whatever had caused the scar had to be deadly. _He must be lucky to be alive. _As my hand trailed across the mark rage began to build up inside me. I didn't know where it was coming from or why I felt it but it was there. I hadn't noticed the growl that escaped my lips until Jeremy turned around captured my hands in his. He looked into my eyes and for the first time in a while I felt vulnerable. Like he was my kryptonite and I was Superman. I had never thought of myself as gay but in the moment my heart melted at the sight of Jeremy and I didn't fight it, I didn't want to.

"Are you okay Tyler?" He seemed more concerned for me than his self and that caused me to pause. _When was the last time someone cared about you more than you did? When was the last time someone was selfless towards you? _I didn't have an answer, but I knew that Jeremy deserved someone better than me. Hell I could think of plenty of people that would be better suited for Jeremy.

"I'm not going to lie to you, I'm upset-pissed off actually." I closed my eyes and focused on my hands in Jeremy's. "I hate seeing your body abused in such a way. No one should have to suffer through that. Especially not you."

"Can you do me a favor Ty?

"Sure Jere, anything you need its yours." And I meant that. I was ready to give up everything and anything for him. I would suffer through hail, sleet, and snow for this man.

"Let me stay with you tonight. I don't want to go back to that house." His voice drifted off. "I don't want to be alone."

"You can stay as long as you like Jeremy." We sat there for a while, I don't know exactly how long but when we finally moved the sun had started to set. We stood and I wrapped my arm around his waist as we walked back to the mansion in companionable silence.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: So what do you think? Probably not what you were expecting? So leave a review or add to your alerts...or even better do both :D! See you all soon!**_


	4. Chapter 4: A Night of Surprise

**I Will Carry Your Burden: **

**Chapter 4-Night of Surprise**

**_A/N: Sorry that it took me more than a few days to update! I had a case of loss creativity! But it is back now and in full swing. I want to thank all of you for your support of this story! And now I am going to stop talking and let you get to it! Enjoy!  
>Warning: Yaoi and future Slash<em>  
><em>Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries. <em>**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jeremy's POV<strong>_

Different things seemed to be happening at once. Everything was happening kind of fast-faster than one could possibly handle at once. Somehow feelings had developed and the balance of life had been upset. This situation felt natural and yet so alien. The world seemed to melt away and nothing else mattered. Floating….that was the way to describe this feeling. It felt as if I was floating on complete bliss, high on cloud nine. After all the troubles that had come and gone, all the simple anguish that still lingered, and all the pain that needed to be released. It was as simple as being with Tyler.

His presence appeared to lift something from my shoulders. It no longer felt like I had to bear this on my own. _I don't have to be alone. Maybe there is hope after all._ But was this moving fast enough to get out of control. For the moment I pushed all thoughts from my mind and focused on just being near Tyler. We had finally made it back into the house and still no one had spoken yet. The silence wasn't uncomfortable. It was peaceful-serene even, but I needed to look over at him every so often to make sure that he was still there lying next to me. I laid on the couch while Tyler sat on the floor right in front of me. The television was on but my mind had been too busy taking in all that was Tyler. My fingers were running through his hair. Front to back, front to back-the rhythm came so easily and Tyler never complained about my need for constant contact. There was this kind of unspoken communication between us.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tyler's POV<strong>_

This felt different for sure. No one had ever kindled these reactions out of me, but because that vulnerability had never been a problem. Excitement, arousal, even concern had started to seep into the air and it took a while for me to realize that it was coming from me. Jeremy brought out things that I tried very hard to hide. He seemed to awaken the beast inside while still helping me retain my humanity. I sat close to him and stayed quiet as I enjoyed the feel of his fingers in my hair. It was just something very soothing about the contact, but just touching Jeremy in general seemed to have that effect. I wanted to speak so that I could hear his voice, but I didn't want to ruin the moment that we were having-that we had created. _Tyler this can't work. He isn't fit to be a part of your world. He doesn't need any more pain. _I mentally swore at myself for having to be practical. I was a Lockwood and we always got what we wanted, so why did this situation have to be any different? Why was I concerned with whether or not this would work for him? _That's easy idiot….it's because you actually care. You would do anything to protect him, to please him. You are completely smitten with him._ It was true. Jeremy was not just anybody-he wasn't like the rest. There was more there, but just how much was there?

I finally spoke, "Are you okay?" I leaned my head back to see his face only to notice that he had fallen asleep. I hadn't even felt him stop playing in my hair. _Had I been thinking that hard? _The look on his face made me pause keeping me from waking him up. He looked so serene, so at peace. The way his mouth barely hung open and his hands were draped loosely across his chest like a protective barrier. I stood up….careful not to make any noise. I picked him up bridal style and held him close as I made my way up the stairs to my room. I was thankful that my parents were away on business; because there was no way that I could have explained carrying a guy throughout my house. Once we were in my room I crossed to the bed and gently laid Jeremy's feet down. I bent over to place his head on the pillow when his arm snaked around my neck and he snuggled his face in the crook of my neck, laying his head on my shoulder. In the barest of whispers I heard him speak.

"Please stay with me." There was a short pause. "I don't want to be alone. Lay with me." He was clearly still sleep, but he was also very clear. I had intended to sleep on the couch, not wanting to freak him out. _You keep telling yourself that Lockwood. _But if he needed me to lay with him then I would. _Maybe just for a little while. Just until I'm sure that he is fast asleep again. _After taking off my shoes I climbed into the bed behind Jeremy and lay on my back. I placed both of my hands behind my head and closed my eyes, only listening to the breathing of Jeremy and hearing the faint audible beat of his heart. Then he did the unexpected. Jeremy moved closer to my side, form his body around mine. He placed his head on my chest and wrapped an arm around my torso. I tensed for a moment not sure what to do. _Just go with it Lockwood. There is no point in fighting the way you feel now. _It was true that Jeremy stirred something unusual in me, but was it because I had _feelings _for him. Maybe so, but at this time I didn't want to think. I just wanted to feel…to be happy for once. So I draped an arm around Jeremy protectively before I allowed sleep to take me over.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jeremy's POV<strong>_

The sun had somehow found a way around the curtains, into the room, and directly into my eyes. I sighed and opened them only to squint from the burning assault from the sun. My memories of the night before slowly began to come back to me. The sense of being at ease and safe had been present all night. The feelings of understanding, compassion, and even contentment had washed over me like a light summer shower. Everything had been perfect yesterday and all thanks to Tyler. _Tyler! I feel asleep while I was with him! Did he bring me home?_ That was when I finally picked up in the rhythmic thudding that was going on right below my ear. I felt the satin skin of someone chest rise and fall gently and then the arm that was around me tightened. I took a chance on moving and the person that I saw lying next to me had my mouth opened wide in shock. The heartbeat, the body, the arm…it all belonged to Tyler. _What exactly happened last night? _Part of me wanted to know while the other part was just happy to see Tyler's relaxed face. It was the first time that I had seen him truly at peace. While I knew that he was trying really hard to be nice and kind to me, I also knew that he had problems of his own that had made that beautiful face the permanent home of an angry frown. I chanced a glance at my lower body and found that we were both still dressed. _At least nothing that I would regret happened. But why…._ The thought trailed off as Tyler stirred in his sleep. He shifted closer to me before he opened his eyes and gave me a soft smile. His hair was ruffled and untidy and his eyes still had that sleepy look to them. _He can even make bed hair look good. Dear Goodness look at him. _I had to remind myself to breathe and thankful he distracted me when he spoke.

"Good Morning Mr. Gilbert." He sat up and leaned against the headboard.

"Good morning Mr. Lockwood." I responded playing along with his little game.

"How are you feeling this morning? You were pretty worn out yesterday." He absentmindedly started to play with the fingers on my right hand as he waited for my answer.

"I am…" My thoughts halted immediately. Had I really just experienced the unexpected? The answer to Tyler's question was that I was fine. I felt great and I had slept through the entire night without a single nightmare. I shuddered at the thought of seeing my dad in my unconscious realm. I looked at Tyler in time to see his concerned look and so I answered him before he could even form a question. "I'm great. It's the first time in months that I have slept without a single nightmare."

"That's great, right?"

"Yes it is, but I don't understand what has changed to keep them at bay." It was time that I asked Tyler a question. "Okay my turn to ask the questions."

He raised an eyebrow at me. "Okay, shoot."

"Why didn't you take me home last night?"

"Because you looked so tired and so peaceful…I didn't want to disturb you." I let the answer register before I put forth my next question.

"And how did we end up...like…well like this?" I gestured to me and him.

His hands froze on mine and I noticed that he had grown very tense. "I was going to sleep on the couch, but as I laid you on the bed you-"He looked at me. "You asked me to not leave you alone. You said that you didn't want to be alone. You told me to lay with you." I could feel my face instantly heat with embarrassment. Had I really been so out of it that I didn't even remember asking Tyler to lie next to me? Before I could wrap my head around it Tyler was pulling me into his embrace. "Hey no need to be embarrassed. I was shocked to say the least, but I was also excited for some reason. I'm actually really _glad_ that you asked me to stay with you."

I didn't trust my voice so I just nodded and smiled. I didn't know exactly what was going on, but it felt like everything-my entire life-was about to change.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: So, what do you think? Was it what you were expecting? Well leave your reviews because they drive me to write more! And thanks again! See ya soon :-)**_


	5. Chapter 5: Tyler's Thoughts

**I Will Carry Your Burden: **

**Chapter 5-Tyler's Thoughts**

_**A/N: Well here we go again. Finally after leaving you all in suspense for a few days, here is the fifth chapter! I hope that you all enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!  
><strong>**Warning: Yaoi and future slash  
>Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries. <strong>_

* * *

><p>Hormones were raging a war against me. It had been weeks since Jeremy had spent the night and during that time it felt like something was missing. That night had been strange yet amazing in its own way. Words still escaped me when I tried to describe it, but at least I had been reaffirmed that it was not a dream. Yet still I didn't know what this feeling was that seemed to have bonded me to Jeremy. With things were easier. Life was easier. There was a simplicity in the air that seemed to shroud us in a world that was all our own. There was a certain freedom that enveloped us and for me that was new and refreshing. But what had me trapped in this endless loop that consisted of nothing but thoughts of Jeremy?<p>

There was a knock on my bedroom door and I stood to cross to it but it opened before I got the chance to reach it. Standing there, with his chest rising and falling rapidly was my dad. My parents had returned from their business trip a couple of days after I had last seen Jeremy. Well I had never really had the best relationship with my dad; lately I had found his presence even more of a nuisance. Clearly he felt the same way, especially when he was drunk, which he currently was. Dad had never been a subtle drinker and it showed as I could smell the rum floating off of him. A mask of rage covered his face and then it all happened in quick succession. He charged me before I could think about what was going on. I landed on the floor my dad thrashing about on top of me. What I had done was a mystery to me, but it had clearly been severe enough for me to get a beating. _Keep saying that to yourself Lockwood. You know why he hits you. _

My thoughts were interrupted as my father was pulled away from me. The only sound that I heard as I got off the floor was the smack of my father's hand making contact with skin. But the victim wasn't me. My eyes opened wide with shock as my mom held her face and looked up at my dad from the ground. My rage got the better of me and I leapt at my father. Before I could get my hands around his throat his fist made contact with my nose. There was a loud crack that resonated throughout the entire room. Blood started to run down my face and the taste of iron burst over my tongue as I tasted my own essence. I could feel my wolf trying to break free as I heard my mother scream my name. Before I could do any damage I rushed out of the room and left the Lockwood mansion behind on foot. I didn't know where I was going but neither did I care. I just had to get away from this house, from this hated place that was my own personal hell.

_Good job Tyler. Why not get yourself punched again! Now there will certainly be hell to pay when you get back. _I growled at myself as I continued to run. The trees blurred past and at this speed I shouldn't have been able to see anything clearly. But as a werewolf my senses gave me the power to do the impossible. My entire existence was impossible. All the animals in the woods gave me a wide berth, and I couldn't blame them. They smelled the rage that radiated from my body. They could sense that there was a dangerous predator in their area. A predator that could kill them in an instant, one with superhuman speed and inhuman strength. _What are you going to tell Jeremy? The full moon is getting close. How will he take the news?" _With one thought of Jeremy came thousands more. Before long my mind has recreated an image of his face. The brown eyes that seemed to come to life when I was around him. That smile that he gave me that always sent a shiver down my spine and summoned butterflies in my stomach. His hair which seemed to be neat all the time, even though I was pretty sure that he never did anything to it. Then the rest of him came into view. His average build that promised a hard and lean body even if it wasn't rippling with muscle. His tall stature that towered over me by a few inches.

I pulled myself from my thoughts to observe my surroundings. _What the…. _Somehow I had ended up at the Gilbert house. All my thoughts of Jeremy had taken over my subconscious mind and led me here without me even noticing. I stayed hidden in the woods behind the house and then the scent hit me. It was the smell of musk and honey. The fragrance was stronger and sweeter than anything that I had ever smelt. Then I heard him breathing. The quiet and relaxed rhythm of his heart said that he was sleeping. _At least he is at peace right now._ When had I become so concerned with Jeremy's wellbeing, let alone his sleeping? Then I heard him begin to mumble. The words gave me butterflies and I had to fight the urge to climb up to his window.

"Tyler….please Tyler don't leave me alone. I need you. I want you." I settled onto the ground and continued to listen. "Tyler! Wait no please don't! Dad stop please!" I shot to my feet only to crumble back to the ground as the bruise on my back protested. _I didn't realize dad got such a good tackle in._ I laid back down and listened helplessly as Jeremy tossed and turned, mumbing for relief. The last thing that I heard before I saw blackness was the scream of Jeremy and the cracking of my nose as it began to reposition and heal itself.

* * *

><p>I woke up the next morning a blanket covering my body. I sat up quickly to find Jeremy sitting against a tree to my right. He didn't look angry, but he wasn't pleased either.<p>

"Tyler, what are you doing here?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: So...? What do you think? It took me a while to get to this point and finish this chapter. Please leave reviews! Your reviews are like brain food...it helps my creativity grow ;-)! See ya soon!**_


	6. Chapter 6: Jeremy's Thoughts

**I Will Carry Your Burden: **

**Chapter 6: Jeremy's Thoughts**

**_A/N: Hey everybody...sorry about the delay. I had planned to have this up last Sunday, but my Birthday and other family events got me sidetracked and now here we are seven days later lol. Well I wanted to try this idea out and see how it went. The goal was to capture the major events that happened to Tyler and Jeremy during their separation and have them meet back up in time for Chapter 7. So I hope you enjoy this chapter. And tell me what you think.  
><em>Warning: Yaoi and future Slash  
>Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries.<strong>

* * *

><p>Over the last couple of weeks Tyler had been absent. The lack of his presence had left an emptiness that didn't want to dissipate. There was a need that wouldn't disappear no matter how hard I tried. Somehow Tyler had a hold on me and part of me relished in the thought, but the other part was afraid. Tyler had become more than just a friend he was now my protector and the potential that he had for becoming more was great. But my dad had been the same way. He had been my protector but in the end all he did was hurt me. Time and time again I had placed my trust in him, believed that I was safe by his side, but he only proved me wrong every time. <em>Maybe Tyler is different? Not everyone is like dad Jeremy. <em>While that was a nice thought to have it was only that-a thought. There was no proof that Tyler wouldn't become a destructive force in my life. _Are you willing and ready to find out?_ I didn't know.

_Dad sat in the chair in front of the window when I got home. His face and body spoke volumes about the mood that he was in. His slouched posture and harden expression said that caution was needed. But there was something else there. There was loss and sadness also plastered there. Dad looked lost and out of it, clearly he wasn't himself today. But how much of him had he lost at this point? Was he drunk or just plain upset and miserable? I got my answer when I called to him._

_ "Dad?" I now stood behind his chair looking out at the view that he was taking in. We weren't rich, but we weren't poor either. The view was one of the city. The metro area bustled with people in a hurry to get from point A to point B. The street was littered with trash from the many people who refused to locate trashcans. Pigeons flew about picking at the ground and trying to avoid the feral cats that hunted them from the alleyways. It felt like ages before my father spoke._

_ "Your mother is dead." The impact of the news forced my heart to skip a beat and my knees went weak. I clutched the back of the chair for dear life as my legs wobbled and my knees attempted to buckle. I closed my eyes and tried to force the bile that had collected in my throat back down. Tears welled in my eyes and spilled forward with no hesitation. Why me? What did I do to deserve this? Distantly I heard movement in front of me and then his arms were around me, his shoulders moving with mine as his own tears took possession of his body. _

_ Then the image began to fade out another image taking its place. I sat in the corner a sketch book resting in my lap. Lately drawing had become more essential to my survival than ever before. It was the only way that I still got to see my mom while fighting the depression that was constantly trying to move in. Dad walked in just as I was adding the final details to the image that I had been drawing from memory ever since my mother's death. He staggered at the door and then stumbled forward. _

_ "Jeremy! Boy what are you doing?" He spoke slowly to avoid the slurring of his words. It was evident that he was drunk as a skunk and clearly in one of his __**moods**__. "You are always in the corner doing nothing. You worthless piece of-" His rant was cut off as he stepped forward and slipped. His jaw made contact with the floor and for a moment he didn't move. My breath hitched as I waited for his breathing to begin again. Slowly he looked up and the rage that was present in his eyes frightened me. Instead of standing he scrambled forward on his hands and knees and snatched the sketch pad out of my hands. Shock flickered across his face one second and then his rage got worse. He ripped the image from the pad and frantically destroyed it. He dropped the pieces that had been the drawing of my mother. I felt my hands clench into tight fists and my anger spike a few degrees. My reaction didn't escape my dad's attention._

_ "So you don't remember your place boy….well let me remind you!" He grabbed me by the front of my shirt. His fist made contact with my eye and I howled in outrage and pain. Before I could regroup my face connected with the wall and my nose cracked under the pressure. I turned quickly to fight back only to be met by repetitive blows to the stomach. I fell to my knees, blood rushing from my nose, my arms wrapped tightly around my torso trying hard to not collapse. I felt my father's leg impact my face and my vision blurred as I was swallowed by the darkness. _

"Jeremy wake up. Jeremy you're okay." I felt someone shake my arms and I sprang into a sitting position my hand clutching my chest and forehead covered in sweat. My eyes adjusted to the darkness and sitting on the bed was Elena with Jenna hovering behind her. Both wore a look of concern and frightfulness. Had the dream really been that bad? My head gave a sudden throb and that answered my question. _Why is this happening so often? Why do these dreams continue to haunt me? I only had one night of freedom and that was with- _My thought trailed off as Tyler came to mind. I wouldn't go there tonight, not after such a horrible nightmare. I refused to taint the memory that I had created with Tyler with the thoughts of the pain that my dad had caused me.

"I need some fresh air." Throwing my legs over the side of the bed, I grabbed my blanket and a sweatshirt and walked out of the room. I dared not glance back for fear that the girls would notice the fear in my eyes and force me to stay. _I need some time to think….some time to calm down. _As I exited the back door I walked to the small clearing that was hidden behind a barrier of bushes, shrubs, and the occasional Oak tree. Once I reached the spot I froze in place. Lying on the ground was Tyler, balled into the fetal position. There was blood caked on his jaw and staining his shirt and I fought the urge to wake him. I kneeled at his side to see that he was breathing, slowly but steadily. I took the blanket and draped it over him and then found a tree and sat against it. Only three hours till sunrise. _I need a break from the world anyway might as well wait here and find out what the hell is going on._

* * *

><p>Tyler finally woke up and he bolted upright and looked around. His eyes landed on me and for a moment I saw fear and then relief slowly slipped in. There must have been something in my face that wasn't pleasant because he looked down as I spoke.<p>

"Tyler, what are you doing here?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Okay so what did you think? Was it enough to get your imaginations flowing again in time for some Jyler Cuteness? Well remember Reviews are the food that drive my creativity so...Review! Review! Review! See ya later and Happy Holidays Everyone! :-)**_


	7. Chapter 7: Confrontation

**I Will Carry Your Burden:  
>Chapter 7- Confrontation <strong>

_**A/N: Hey Everyone! Sorry about the long wait for an update! My spring semester started last week and so I was very preoccupied. But finally the seventh chapter is here and I hope that you all love it!  
><strong>**Warning: Yaoi  
><strong>**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries or the characters.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Grayson's POV<strong>_

The air smelled of daisies and lilies. Splashing could be heard from the fountain that forced water to cascade into a scenic enclosure. Whispers carried on the wind speaking the language of the trees, telling a story that so many refused to listen to. I was one of those people. From the moment that _she_ had died I had lost all hope…all will…all desire. There was no longer an anchor to hold a poor spirit to a world of death and despair. The fragile ribbon that had kept this family together had been severed so quickly that no one could have been prepared for what happened next. After the mourning- the endless depression that seemed to shape the mood of my child and I- the spiral had started. Every day became a battle and the more that the war raged on the more I lost. Solace no longer accompanied me on my journey called life and without it there seemed to be no barrier to keep the dark abyss at bay.

Drinking had become an outlet that allowed escape from the daunting consistency of the problem. But I had taken it further than just a drink here and a drink there. The one drink had become two and then three and then a number that by the end of the night couldn't even remember. Under the influence things were different. I was not the lonely helpless man that I was when sober. No, I was powerful and menacing-and my son had taken the toll for this. But now…._I want him back. I need him to come back. _

"That is what I am here for, mate." I turned around to take in the being behind me. He stood a few inches above me at five eleven. His brown hair was light and seemed to shine in the sunlight. His blue-green eyes seemed to pierce through the soul and look deep into your soul. His posture said that he was dangerous and I was never a fool. I knew a killer when I saw one and the crazed look in his eye said that he was not someone to be trifled with. "Now tell me where it is that you want me to go and be sure to return to you what is yours." He smiled at me and I knew then that there was nothing that could escape his grasp.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Matt's POV<strong>_

Tyler had been acting strange lately. Something was up between him and Elena's little brother, what was his name again. _Jeremy. Yeah that's it. _When Jeremy had first moved here there was a party to help him mingle with the residents of Mystic Falls. It was at this little gathering that Matt had witness the first step in Tyler's transformation. Tyler had vanished up the stairs of the Gilbert house and upon coming back down had immediately become a different person. The question was what had happened to make his best friend change so drastically so quickly? And was this change such a good thing? Whatever had happened I hoped that he was finally happy because everyone knew that Tyler was having some personal issues that had turned him into a person that made him hard to tolerate.

Elena entered the Grill just as my shift was ending. I made my way over to the table that she was sitting at and gave her a smile. "Hey, mind if I join you?" She gestured for me to take a seat and I slid into the booth directly across from her. It had been awhile since Elena and I broke up and now that she was with Stefan I worried about her. It was just something about the way the guy carried himself that said that he was not one to turn your back on. I thought he was a cool dude but when it came to Elena I didn't think that anyone except me would be good enough for her.

"How was work today, Matt?" She placed her hands under her chin as she waited for my response.

"The usual…boring and very busy. What bring you to the Grill?"

"Well I was hoping to find Jeremy here with Tyler but I guess that I was wrong."

"What has been going on with those two? Is it just me or are they spending a lot of time together lately?" She tapped the table in thought.

"You know what you're right. You think that I should be worried?"

Did she need to be worried for the sanity and safety of her little brother? "No, Tyler may be rough around the edges but he isn't that bad. I'm sure that Jeremy is fine." I looked around the place waiting for Elena to say something else, but her voice never came. "So how are things going with Stefan?" I didn't really want to know but in a time like this I panicked.

"Matt I-I don't think that we should talk about this. Maybe we should….you know…try to avoid the topic of my boyfriend." She looked completely unnerved and uncomfortable. Now this was awkward.

"Yeah maybe you're right. I'm just going to go now." I rose before I could say something else stupid and really mess things up. As I stepped through the door of the Grill I felt a gentle breeze caress my face. I raised my face to the sky with my eyes closed, enjoying the feel of the sun against my skin. Before I could move towards home my phone vibrated in my pocket and I quickly looked at it to see who it was. _Tyler._

_Hey, Matt I need to talk to you ASAP. Meet me at my house in thirty minutes._

Well so much for asking if I was busy. Tyler had always been demanding. It was just part of our friendship, but what was so urgent that I needed to be at the Lockwood Manor so soon. I moved over to my truck and climbed in. Placing the truck in gear I back out and then finally made my way to see what was going on with the snarky guy I called my best friend.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: There you have it! Hopefully I will not have to wait as long before I update this again! Don't forget to leave your reviews (because I need them like I need oxygen) and I can't wait to update again! See ya soon! :-D_**


	8. Chapter 8: Revelations, Expectations

**I Will Carry Your Burden:  
>Chapter 8: Revelations, Expectations, &amp; Determination<strong>

_**A/N: Hey everyone! I know that it had taken me awhile to get this update post and for that I am sorry(been dealing with school). So to make it up to you I decided to treat you to a chapter that is pretty much longer than any of the others. And as a special treat there is some 'Jyler Smut' coming up in the next chapter!  
><strong>**Warning: Yaoi  
><strong>**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries of its characters.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Matt's POV<strong>_

I pulled into the driveway of the Lockwood Manor. Tyler had said that he needed to talk and that rarely happened so I rushed right over. After running a red light, almost hitting a couple of squirrels, and a pothole that I am sure I was going to regret, I was here. I walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. _Hope everything is okay. What if something happened to him? What if one of his parents bit the dust? _Before I could continue my mental rant the door opened to reveal Tyler. I stormed into the house and looked Tyler over. Everything seemed fine…at least…he was in one piece.

"What was so urgent that I needed to be here ASAP?" He looked uncertain and that had me unnerved. It wasn't every day that Tyler Lockwood was uncertain or doubtful of anything. Since the age of five and throughout our entire friendship he had always been confident, sure, and egotistical. It was the certainty of Tyler that had driven most of our decisions, even if some of them had been pretty stupid.

"Never mind forget I mentioned it." He turned quickly and made his way to his bedroom. I followed closely behind.

"Really Tyler, you called me all the way over here and now that I am standing in your house you want me to forget that I nearly broke my neck to get here as fast as possible."

"I didn't ask you to kill yourself to get here so your problem, not mine."

"You can be such a dick sometimes."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tyler's POV<strong>_

Instantly I felt bad once the look of pain crossed Matt's face. It wasn't that I didn't want to tell him the truth, and God knows that I needed someone to talk to, but I didn't know how he would take it. It wasn't like this type of thing happened every day. _And once you let the cat out of the bag, the rest is sure to follow._ The main problem was that I didn't know if I was ready for Matt to have an inside view of all the things that made me act like such a dick as he had said. Things had changed drastically since we were five and even ten. I trusted Matt with my life, but I had hardly done anything that screamed that I deserved to have a friend like him.

"Yeah I know. Why don't you just go home and spare yourself the stress." But he didn't turn back. Instead he continued to follow me into my bedroom. Once we were safely in my room with the door closed he spoke again.

"Ty, please talk to me. What is going on with you?" I sighed deeply. He sounded so concerned and defeated. How was I supposed to hold back? He was my best friend and there was a level of trust that we were supposed to have that could weather anything. At least that was what I was hoping.

"Well you are going to need to sit down." He raised an eyebrow.

"Is it really that bad Ty?" I tried to smile but was unsuccessful.

"Yeah it might just be that bad." He sat at the foot of the bed clearly on edge. He waited patiently and I took that as my queue to begin. "Do you remember the night that that girl died in my dad's office?" He simply nodded. "Well that night my life changed and not in a good way."

"What the hell are you talking about Tyler?"

"Matt I'm a werewolf!" I practically shouted my response at him. His mouth opened and closed like he was gasping for air or fighting with his mind to form a coherent thought.

"You're a werewolf? Are you serious?"

"Yes I'm serious and that is not even the worst of it."

"Wait there is more?" He looked skeptical and I didn't know if I should continue.

"I think that Jeremy is my mate." There it was out there. I had finally confessed this to someone other than my own reflection. Jeremy didn't even know the truth yet and that was painful and scary, especially after this morning.

"Okay Ty….if you're gay why don't you just say that instead of trying to scare the crap out of me with all this werewolf crap." Okay so Matt needed proof. Then I would give him proof. I thought of all the things that made me extremely angry. The way that my father used me as a punching bag, the way that my mom just sat back and watched, and even the scars that covered Jeremy's body. I could feel the rage building up inside. "Holy-Ty your eyes! They're glowing amber!"

"Now do you believe me?" He nodded and then I sighed deeply willing my temper to calm to a reasonable level.

"Okay so what are you going to do Ty?" Matt honestly looked concerned and immediately that made this entire situation a little bit better. I knew that I could trust Matt to come through for me.

"Well there is kind of nothing I can do. He found me sleeping in the woods behind his house and freaked. He doesn't even want to see my face right now."

"Why were you sleeping in the woods behind his house?" Matt's face was covered with shock and confusion.

"It's a long story that I will tell you later, but right now I have a bigger problem to deal with." I sighed and then I heard Matt cross his arms over his chest.

"I might have an Idea." I looked at Matt as he smirked and tapped his head with his index finger.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jeremy's POV<strong>_

Things were just getting a little too creepy. Something was really strange about Mystic Falls and I really didn't want to take the time to find out what. Tyler had been sleeping behind my house with blood on him and had the nerve to say that he couldn't tell me what had happened. It was safe to say that things between Tyler and I were over with. _What do you mean? There was nothing there to begin with? He was just being nice that's all. _That was the one thing that I kept telling myself but didn't quite believe. No one-especially after the track record that Tyler and I had- just suddenly started being nice. For years I had been his human punching bag and I had hated him for it and thought that since he was doing it he hated me. Honestly things would have been a lot easier if he had just simply kept with the constant abuse.

I looked over at the clock. It was well after midnight and still I couldn't find the will to go to sleep. Tomorrow was my first day of school here in Mystic Falls and I couldn't even get my eyes to close. _Crap Tyler! How could he have my mind so messed up? _Frustration set in and I was not only frustrated with Tyler but also with myself. How I had let Tyler worm his way in so easily was beyond me, but there was certainly nothing that I could do to change the time we had spent together. On the other hand I was able to control how we interacted with each other from here on. _Tyler will not have me suffering here like I suffered at home. _As my thoughts seemed to come to an end my eyes started to close and my mind began to shut down. Then the night went from bad to worse.

_Dad sat across from me at the dinner table-at least that was what it was supposed to be. What it really was was a plastic, fold-out table that had a broken leg on the left side. The meal wasn't anything special. It was the same thing that we had been eating for the past three day, leftover meatloaf and rice. Dad didn't really cook so we ate whatever he could buy or whatever the neighbors, whichever one happened to feel sorry for us that week, brought over. The house reeked of liquor. Mainly because dad always had a beer with dinner and drunk the harder stuff throughout the day. By this time he was already hammered and ready to beat me to a bloody pulp. _

_ He had his eyes on me very carefully tonight waiting for me to make one mistake. It could have been anything from the simplest sound to dropping the fork. He had me nervous and that was not unusual. I put my fork on my plate and stood and then that was when things changed. Apparently that was the mistake that he was going with tonight. _

_ "Where are you going, boy?" He practically spat the words at me._

_ "I was just going to put my plate in the sink sir." I looked down at the floor afraid to make eye contact. _

_ "Did I tell you that you could get up from this table? When I'm done then you can get up and clear the table while you're at it." His breathing began to pick up and the rage was clearly etched on his face. I sat back down but still refused to meet his eyes. "Look at me boy!" I flinched and that was all it took for him to snap. He reached across the table and wrapped his hands around my throat. With all the strength that I had in me I attempted to pry his hands open but he was too strong. As I continued to struggle against him he only got more upset. He pulled back his right hand only to swing it forward to make contact with my nose. It cracked under the pressure and suddenly I could feel the blood running down my face. Panic set in and I was ready to strike back. Too bad I wasn't paying enough attention to my dad and where his hands were. Before I could reach his face his fork was digging into my skin….It penetrated my skin and found homage in my hand. I screamed and choked on a sob…._

I jolted upright in bed. My hair was plastered to my face because of all the sweat that had leaked from my pores. My heart fluttered faster than the wings of a humming bird and for a moment I thought that I was having a panic attack. _This cannot be happening! I thought I was past this! _Honestly I had been whenever Tyler had held me in his arms as I slept. So much for a good night's rest before school. I looked over at the clock. _Really? Ten minutes till seven? Just perfect! _I went ahead and got out of bed and made my way to the bathroom. Might as well go ahead and prepare for the day ahead. As I stepped under the spray of the hot water my problems seemed to melt away only to be replaced with thoughts of the one thing that was even more troubling. Tyler.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tyler's POV<strong>_

Matt had given me some things to think about and honestly I was a little skeptical of whether or not this would work. Apparently Matt believed that I just needed to be everything that Jeremy expected a great partner to be and then remain diligent. I would give it a try. This last couple of days had been harsh on him. Without Jeremy near him his mind had decided that it would take matters into its own hands. There wasn't a minute in the day that Tyler didn't think about Jeremy. The time that they had spent together and the time that they would hopefully get to spend together. The wolf didn't make it any easier. It begged for its mate. Attempting to claw its way out every chance it got. It had even gotten really close to getting me knocked out when I had nearly ranted at my father. Luckily I had calmed myself before my father had even noticed.

Now it was finally Monday. The first day back to Mystic High and I was a complete and total nervous wreck. So much could go well today, but so much could also go very wrong. The last thing that I needed to happen was for everything that I had worked all weekend for to not go in my favor. Through it all I had realized that I did care about Jeremy….more than I cared about many others. Where all the other people that I had been with had been no more than mere bodies Jeremy was much more. He couldn't really explain it….at least not very well. It was the presence of Jeremy that sent a thrill through his veins and had his heart pounding audibly in his ears. The smell that was naturally Jeremy with a hint of soap or cologne that had him moving closer and sniffing the air. And the contact, whether it was a hand on his or the feel of Jeremy's lips grazing his own, sent shivers up and down his spine and had him craving more.

He was so anxious that his shower was quick and he spent a mere ten minutes getting dressed before he was in his car and on the way to school. He had thought about going to the Gilbert house and picking Jeremy up more than once, but he didn't want to frighten him. The last thing he needed was to come off too strong and risk not having the boy at all. He pulled into the school parking lot and quickly got out of the vehicle and made his way into the building and to his locker. It wasn't long before he was no longer alone and before he could turn to leave he was smothered by Caroline Forbes.

How have you been?" Her eyes seemed to sparkle with excitement as she smiled that prize winning smile that helped her win _Miss Mystic Falls_.

"Umm Good I guess." He took a pause and then realized that maybe he should say something else. Maybe ask her the same question, even if only to be polite. "How have you been?"

"I've been great! I missed you though." There was a stab of guilt in his chest. He knew that Caroline had a thing for him. He just couldn't really focus on anyone else right now. Well no one other than Jeremy. He had flirted with Caroline before Jeremy had arrived, but as soon as he had given Jeremy the time of day he had instantly forgotten all about Caroline. "I wish we could have hung out more. What happened to you anyway?"

"Huh?" She looked at him suspiciously before she spoke.

"What happened to you? I mean one week we were spending everyday together. Going out to the movies, to the beach, spending tons of time in your room, and on your bed." He winced slightly and hoped that she hadn't noticed. "Then nothing, you just vanished on me."

"I was really busy. Football practice and all." He was lying but he wasn't ready to tell her the truth. He wasn't even sure that he was ready to tell Jeremy the truth.

"Football practice, huh? Well I was at all the practices and I didn't see you the last three weeks of practice."

"Huh….I really have to go. Bye!" I closed my locker and walked away quickly before she could fix her mouth to say anything else or call me out on my lie. I needed to find Jeremy. That was my main focus…the entire reason that I was here. Unfortunately, as soon as I rounded the corner and spotted him the late bell rung. He met my eye and then jetted off in the opposite direction. _He has to sit still sooner or later. Let's just hope that it is sooner. _I lazily made my way to class and prepared for the torture that I was sure to endure for the next few hours.

The first three periods went by pretty quickly and soon I was in the cafeteria with Matt. Matt was talking about his job at the Grill. While I respected him for being so responsible and taking care of himself I still couldn't understand why he was always talking about it. Maybe it was because it took up so much of his time and that was all he knew these days, I don't know. But as soon as I spotted _Him_ I zoned out. Jeremy walked into the cafeteria with Elena practically glued to his waist. He wore faded blue jeans with an aquamarine shirt that hugged his upper body perfectly. He was breath taking. _When was the last time that you thought that about someone? _

Matt touched my hand briefly and I released a breath that I didn't even realize I was holding.

"There he is Ty. Are you going to make your move?" I gulped before nodding. I didn't trust my voice right now, nor did I trust my body and mind not to betray me and screw everything up. As soon as he and Elena sat down I stood up. I timed my footsteps, not wanting to draw attention to myself but also not wanting him to get away. He didn't notice me until I was standing at the table and looking down at him.

"Hey Tyler." Said Elena as she looked up at me and then over to Jeremy.

"Hey Elena." I paused to look at her. "Can I speak to Jeremy for a moment…._alone_?" I saw her expression change from welcoming to confused but I really didn't care. There was only one person that I needed to be perfectly one hundred percent honest and open with. And that was my mate. _My mate…sounds nice thinking that._ I smiled inwardly as Elena rose from her seat and made her way over to sit with Matt.

"What do you want Tyler?" He sounded annoyed and it kind of hurt but I brushed it off and smiled at him.

"Mind if I sit?" I placed a hand on the chair and waited for his answer.

He gestured for me to take the seat, "It's a free country."

There was confusion and annoyance written all over his face and I instantly felt self-conscious. He raised an eyebrow and I knew that I needed to speak.

"I wanted to ask you if you wanted to…maybe…go to the movies with me or something?" _Really Lockwood? Or something?_

"Why?" He frowned.

I looked down and played with my fingers and then the memory of doing the exact same thing to Jeremy the first time that he had stayed at my house flashed before my eyes. I could see it all so clearly. The look of fear and self-consciousness that slowly eased into calmness and maybe a little joy.

"I don't think that I'm available."

My eyes shot up and met his. I was sure that there was pain written all over my face. Frankly I didn't care. If being vulnerable and showing some emotions is what it took to claim what was mine then I would. Even if it went against everything that my dad had taught me about the _Lockwood Way_.

"Please Jeremy. Just give me a chance. I know you are still confused about the other day and finding me in the trees behind your house." I stopped to take a breath. _The moment of truth. _I lowered my voice to a whisper that only he could hear. "I promise to tell you everything. I can clear this all up. Just…just give me the chance to do that." I tried to plead with my eyes and prayed that it was working.

"Fine Tyler. But only if you are serious about telling me everything….no lies."

I nodded as a smile crossed my face. "Like I said I promise. How is eight?" I stood up and looked down at him. He was clearly taken by surprise.

"Tonight?"

"Yes tonight." I laughed quietly.

"O-Okay. Tonight. At Eight."

"Cool. It's a date." His mouth opened in shock and I smiled at him before turning away and leaving the cafeteria. I had things that I needed to do to prepare for tonight and school was only going to get in the way.

_Finally things are going my way!_

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: Great chapter, right? Well I will let you tell me what you think! I hope that you all are excited about the next chapter because are going to get a little interesting! Oh and remember...Review! Review! Review! See ya soon! :-D_**


	9. Chapter 9: First Date

**I Will Carry Your Burden:  
>Chapter 9-First Date<strong>

_**A/N: Okay everyone I have finally updated this story. Sorry about my long absence. I had a lot of things going on that included being sick, research papers for class, and a vacation. But finally here is the next chapter! Sorry about the lack of smut. I know I said there would be some but my creative bunny kind of hopped along a different path! :-) Enjoy!  
><strong>**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Dairies or the Characters!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jeremy's POV<strong>_

Why I had agreed to this I have no clue. Maybe it was my need for some answers so that I could possibly go back to having some semblance of a normal life. Or possibly it was the need to get away from my pestering aunt and sister. Of course the only reason that constantly wanted to come to the forefront of my mind was that for some reason I was drawn to Tyler. There was a nearly primal need to be close to him, and frankly that was quite frightening. I had been standing in this closet for the past hour trying to find something to wear. This was difficult when your wardrobe was limited and you didn't even know where you were going. Tyler's words still clung to my mind.

After much stress and uncertainty I decided to put on a black collared shirt and black jeans. It wasn't too flashy but it also wasn't overly simplistic. Hopefully it would be enough. After getting dressed I rushed down the stairs to avoid Tyler and Elena having an awkward moment. My sister meant well but she had already given me a hard time about Tyler and I didn't want her to get the chance to ruin this-whatever this was- for me. As a knock sounded through the house Elena gave me the "I don't approve of this Jeremy" look which I ignored like I always did. I rushed to the door and stepped out before Tyler could ask to come in.

"Let's go." I said as I walked past him to the car. He simply followed and didn't speak until we were pulling out of the driveway.

"So are you ready for our date?" I could hear the smirk in voice before I even looked at him.

I sighed. "As ready as I will ever be. So why were you sleeping behind my house?"

"Jer can we at least wait till we get where we are going before you go all Inspector Gadget on me, please?"

Instead of verbally responding I simply looked out of the window. The scenery soon changed and I could tell that we were no longer in Mystic Falls. The buildings vanished only to be replaced with trees and the sound of nature. _Where exactly is he taking me and what kind of date is this?_ Part of me wanted to be concerned, but there was a feeling deep down that wouldn't allow it. Tyler made me feel safe for some reason and there was this undeniable pull that frightened me but I no longer wanted to fight it.

"A penny for your thoughts." I glanced at Tyler before looking forward and responding.

"I would like to think that my thoughts are worth more than that." Tyler smirked.

"That is true. So what invaluable thoughts are going through your mind?"

"I'm trying to figure out where we are going and why I-" I stopped myself before I blurted out what I was feeling towards the boy and embarrassed both of us.

"What?" I could feel his eyes on my face but I refused to meet his gaze.

"Nothing, just forget about it." Surprisingly he did just as I said. It wasn't long after this that we pulled off the main road onto a dirt path that went through the vegetation. Soon we were pulling in front of a cabin with a huge lake behind it. The view was beautiful. The moonlight seemed to dance across the surface of the water. The trees swayed gently in the breeze and the sound of crickets chirping was distinct. It was absolutely amazing. I had never seen anything like it. I had been born in the city and raised in the same place. Who would have known that nature could be so breathtaking?

"We're here."

"Where is _here_ exactly?" I questioned as I tore my gaze from the scene before me. Tyler wore a smirk on his face as he stepped out of the car. I followed his lead not wanting to give him the chance to avoid my question. He began to make his way to the cabin then he stopped and looked at me.

"Aren't you coming?" He looked concerned like he was afraid that I was going to reject him. _It's kind of late for that. We are kind of in the middle of nowhere._

"Yes, as soon as you tell me where we are." Tyler sighed.

"We are at my cabin. It's a place that I enjoy coming to when I want to….get away." I could hear the hesitation in his voice, but I could only focus on the idea that he was hiding something from me. Something that was essential to my life.

"You mean you're cabin as in belongs to the Lockwood family?"

Tyler chuckled. "No my cabin as in belongs to Tyler Lockwood. Mom and Dad bought it for me three years ago. It's kind of a hush up gift."

"Oh," That was all that I could manage. Tyler turned back around and this time I followed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Grayson's POV<strong>_

The phone continued to ring as I waited, with little patience I might add, for the line to be picked up. After the fifth ring the voice that I had grown strangely accustomed to but loathed answered.

"What is it now Grayson?"

"I need to know what progress you have made." I heard him sigh.

"The boy has left town for the night and I could not follow his trail. I will pick up where I left off once he returns to Mystic Falls." _What? He simply let the boy slip through his fingers without even batting an eye! Something needed to be done and quick!_

"I don't have that much time! I need him here _now!_"

"Let's get something straight _Mr. Gilbert_. I said that I would take care of it. Now either you can let me do what has been requested of me or I can simply drain the boy dry and then come back for you. I have a lot of hungry followers to feed and they are getting quite impatient with me. The choice is yours but choose wisely." Then the line went dead. I could feel my hands shaking.

"I need a drink."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tyler's POV<strong>_

The look of complete awe on Jeremy's face had me smiling on the inside and honestly on the outside too. He seemed surprised to find the place completely furnished. There were two leather chairs that sat on separate sides of the room facing each other. The black leather couch that went with the set was facing the sixty inch plasma television that was mounted on the wall. Cherry end tables sat on either side of the couch and held lamps that were trimmed in solid gold. I watched him walk around the living room and then he turned to me and my heart dropped. The look of complete fascination was gone and had been replaced by one of suspicion and defenses. He was putting up a wall and that was the last thing that I wanted to happen. If I was to break this news to him, and be one hundred percent honest, I needed him to be open to me.

"What's wrong Jer?" He closed his eyes before he spoke.

"Nothing is wrong Tyler." He was lying. I couldn't understand how I knew that for sure, but I was positive that something was wrong.

"Jeremy, tell me the truth. Talk to me." I moved to where he was standing and caressed his cheek with the back of my fingers. "Jer, what's wrong?"

"We need to talk, because so much is happening and I need answers before anything goes further. Tyler I am tired of uncertainties, lies, and pain. I just….I need to know the truth."

I could understand his need to be rid of the confusion that was plaguing him. After going through so much in his past it was to be expected. I didn't want to be an additional burden with my secrets, but also didn't know where to start. _Maybe I should let him lead the way. Then he can get his answers and I get my mate._ I grabbed his hand and lead him over to the couch. We both sat down and I wrapped my arms around his shoulders. Jeremy was completely stiff and nothing seemed to be going the way that I had planned. By now we should be out back looking at the moonlit sky, Jer in my arms as we listened to the crickets sing their song into the night.

"So what do you want to know first?" He moved away from me and turned so that we were facing each other. _This cannot be a good sign._ Part of my wanted to protest but the other part didn't want to pressure him into anything. This had to be hard enough already.

"Why were you sleeping behind my house?" _Well he really gets straight to the point doesn't he?_

"My dad and I got into an argument and I stormed out of the house. My mind was still mauling the fight over and before I knew it I was standing outside of your house." I paused to take a shaky breathe. "Your window was in sight but the lights were off. Then I heard your panicked shouts due to your nightmare and I wanted to come to you…to be by your side. Something inside me was screaming for me to hold you in my arms and let you know that it would all be alright. But before I could even move I blacked out." That was one hard answer down only a couple more to go. Refusing to look up at Jeremy I moved closer and grabbed his hand. Absently I began to play with his fingers, waiting for his next question.

"What is going on between us Tyler?" I had to look up at that because I had not been expecting that question. Yes we needed to talk about what Jeremy was to me, but that wasn't the way that I had planned the question to be asked. "Tyler?" I pulled myself from my thoughts.

"Umm, yea that is the hard part to explain." Jeremy pulled his hand away.

"How hard could it be?"

"Very?" I said it as if it was a question which proved to be a mistake. Jeremy raised an eyebrow as he crossed his arms waiting for an answer. _It's now or never._

"Well I feel a strong pull towards you. No matter where I am or what I am doing I can kind of feel your presence and that helps me make it through the rough days. Your wellbeing is very important to me and I don't like it when you're sad, angry, or distressed. There is this undeniable urge to keep you safe from any and everything. Basically Jer I can't seem to stay away from you or get you off my mind. And I don't want to." Jeremy blushed, but his shocked expression didn't last long as he narrowed his eyes at me.

"There is something that you are not telling me." He was a little too observant right now.

"I don't know how to tell you the next part." Jeremy shifted closer then spoke.

"Just tell me Tyler." I took a deep breathe. _Here we go._

"Jer, I'm a werewolf and you are my mate."

"W-what? You're a were-werewolf? How stupid do you think I am?" He moved to stand so I grabbed his wrist to keep him near me. I willed my eyes to change and as his eyes connected with mine his expression changed.

"Jeremy, say something please!"

"Stay away from me Tyler!" He snatched away from me.

"I can't Jeremy! I didn't ask to be this monster! I didn't ask for you to be my mate! I didn't ask for any of this!"

"Neither did I Tyler." Jeremy said softly. Then he was rushing out the back door and out of sight.

_Well that didn't go as planned._ The wolf whined and I had to fight the urge to howl. Jeremy's words stung and the pain was deep but he was right. He hadn't asked for this and it wasn't fair of me to try and force it on him. I sat in that same spot for almost half an hour before I stood and made my way outside. _Guess it's time I take him home and find a way to cope with this rejection. That is if there is a way to cope._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jeremy's POV<strong>_

Thoughts were escaping me and so were words. I had rushed out of the house because I feared not only what Tyler was but my reaction to it. For some reason I had wanted to stay there by his side. There was an urge that seemed to burn deep within to tell him that he had me forever and that we would get through this together. But shouldn't I have the opposite reaction. Shouldn't I be running away while freaking out or trying to have him committed into a mental asylum? I guess he wasn't crazy just not human. I didn't know if I was ready to deal with something of that magnitude. I had been beaten, verbally abused, abandoned for days on end, and even hospitalized. All those things paled in comparison to this. The guy I was falling for was a supernatural creature who could and possibly would rip my throat out as I slept.

_Do you really believe that he would do that?_ Strangely I didn't, but I felt like I should. This was insanity, but I believed in him and I still wanted him. _Well it looks like you have a decision to make._ No I had already made my decision, now I needed to find Tyler to tell him what that was. Before I could calm myself enough to go back to the cabin I heard footsteps behind me. I didn't need to turn around to know who it was. The tension was thick and I couldn't take it. Having him not talking to me had me feeling like I was suffocating. The silence had to end.

"I can take you home if you are ready to leave. I can tell that you are uncomfortable right now so I will wait for you inside."

"I'm not…I'm not uncomfortable Tyler." I lied. I wanted it to be true but it wasn't.

"Jeremy I can sense your discomfort." I turned around to ask him how but my expression beat me to it. "It's a mate thing. Being the werewolf in this situation I am sensitive to your emotions from the very beginning. If you were to accept me as your mate the same would happen to you."

"Tyler I don't want to run from you. I want to give this a try. I can't explain the connection that I feel to you but I can acknowledge that it is there. I'm not ready to lose that." Tyler rushed to me and before I could move his lips were gently brushing mine. The kiss was tender, something that I didn't think that Tyler was capable of. He pulled back first and I could see the lust in eyes, but there was something else there also.

"So ready to head back to Mystic Falls?" Honestly I wasn't.

"No…can we stay here tonight?" Tyler's face brightened with joy and I couldn't help but smile.

"Of course, but won't Elena and Jenna be upset?" Darn! I had forgotten all about Elena and my aunt.

"What time is it?"

"Almost eleven. Why?"

"Because I am just going to text to Elena and deal with everything else tomorrow."

"What about school tomorrow?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Oh come on. I have skipped school before. What's one day going to hurt?" I pulled out my phone and sent a text to Elena. As I slipped my phone back into my pocket I shivered. Tyler turned me around and pressed flush against my back. He wrapped his arms around me and immediately I felt warmer.

"It's like having my own personal heater." Tyler chuckled and then whispered in my ear.

"I will be whatever you want me to be." I couldn't help but blush at that statement.

_Maybe things are turning around for me. Maybe…just maybe I can have a happy life in Mystic Falls or wherever Tyler is._

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: So what did you think? Please review! And don't hesitate to leave suggestions! Until next time! See ya later! :-)_**


	10. Chapter 10: Accepting the Mating

**I Will Carry Your Burden  
>Chapter 10: Accepting the Mating<strong>

_**A/N: okay so this is not a true update. I am simply re-posting this chapter with a scene change due to the vendetta against MA rated content. SO if you have already read this chapter this please ignore this update unless you would like to read the rewrite of the smut scene, which is now lacking all the vulgar descriptions that it once had. I know that you all are probably disappointed about that, trust me I am too, but I really don't want to go through the hassle of having this story or any other story taken down. Perhaps if they change the MA rated content policy I will put the smut scene back in this chapter. Until then sorry about the change and I hope that you all still keep reading. Thanks!**  
><em>

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries or the characters.**_

_**Warning: Yaoi, Implied Smut scene**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Elena's POV<strong>_

It was almost eleven when I received a text message from Jeremy. I had been concerned about his whereabouts, but had no clue where to start looking. His message was so vague…so wide open like he didn't want to say what was really happening. The question was, what was he hiding from me? Whatever it was I planned on getting to the bottom of it. I reread his text before sending my own.

_**Jeremy: With a friend. Won't be home tonight. Love you.**_

_Elena: What friend? Where will you be staying?_

It took a few minutes before my phone was ringing because of a text from Jeremy.

_**Jeremy: Just a friend from school. At his house.**_

_Elena: I want a name and address Jere!_

I knew that my demanding the information was sure to leave me without a response. Someone had to know who this friend was. Maybe Stefan would know. He was supposed to be here in a few minutes so I made my way to the bathroom to freshen up before his arrival. Just as I was brushing my hair there was a knock at the window. With a smile on my face I moved from the bathroom and found myself face to face with my boyfriend. He smiled as he pulled me into his arms and I could smell the scent that was strictly him.

"What has you so flustered?" I pulled away enough to see his face.

"What-" I stopped when Stefan shook his head at me. _Apparently there is no point in lying to him._ "It's Jeremy. He is not coming home tonight."

"And that is bothering you because?"

"Because he won't tell me who he is with or where he is." I could feel the pout covering my face. "I don't like not knowing where he is."

"Maybe you should let him be for the night," Stefan raised his hand to silence me before I could even reply. "Then in the morning you can interrogate him to the end of the Earth. But maybe you should think about giving him some space. That might be what he needs to make a happy life here."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tyler's POV<strong>_

Jeremy had been texting Elena for a few minutes now and I had the slight impression that the conversation was not a happy one. Of course she was worried about him. From what knowledge I did have, Jeremy hadn't told her about me…about us. That was fine by me because I was still trying to figure out how I was going to tell my parents. I just, I just didn't feel right knowing that I was straining the relationship between him and his sister.

"Maybe I should take you home after all." Jeremy pulled from my embrace so that he could glare at me. "Don't give me that look. Your sister is clearly not happy with you being here."

"Well this has nothing to do with Elena, or anyone else. I want to be here and that is final. We _are_ staying." I smiled at him before pulling him back against my chest and wrapping my arms around him. He was wrong. This did involve other people. It involved his family and mine. It involved our friends and their loved ones. They were a part of our lives and I planned on keeping it that way. Yes, I only needed Jeremy to be happy-to feel whole, but I was not willing to rip him from the people who loved him just as much as I did.

"You're wrong."

"Hmm?"

"I said you're wrong. This does involve Elena and everyone else." I kissed the top of his head. Basking in the feel of being able to hold him close and show him how much I adored him. "I care about you and so do they. There is no way I am going to come between the bonds that you have with your family. My job is to give you everything that you could possibly desire. Not to take away the things you love most."

"Tyler, you aren't coming between Elena and I. But just like you don't want to come between me and my family. I don't want my family to come between us."

"They won't….I promise." We stood in silence listening to the insects create a melody that eased the world of the night into a peaceful setting. The sound of an owl hooting could be heard off in the distance as it warned the wildlife that it was on the hunt. The water shifted peacefully, not making a sound. The scene was so beautiful…so serene. The day had started out rocky. But standing here now with Jeremy so close that his warmth seemed to seep into my bones, everything felt so right. For once in my life I felt at peace.

"Ty?"

"Yeah Jere?"

"What happened?" I squeezed him gently and I cocked my head to the side.

"What are you talking about?"

"What did your dad do to you to make him buy this cabin?" The sounds of the nature around us seemed to stop and the air thickened with tension. Jeremy tensed as he waited for the answer to a question that my family had been avoiding. Apparently Jeremy had picked up on my wording earlier and was curious. When I didn't answer Jeremy spoke up.

"You know that if you don't want to talk about it we don't have to, right?"

"No it's not that. You are my mate…my life. You deserve to know about my past so that we can have a decent future." I sounded like a hallmark card but that didn't make my statement any less true. Jeremy was my world now. Without him I wouldn't be able to survive…there simply was no life without Jeremy. _If you can't trust your mate with your secrets and your life, who can you trust? He deserves to know. After all, he has opened up and trusted me with some of his._

"Let's go inside." He looked at me suspiciously. "I promise that I will explain once we are inside. Can't have you getting sick or anything from the chill of the outdoors." I took his hand in mine and gently guided us back towards the cabin. The walk was silent and tense, making the air around us seem suffocating. There was no way that this was normal and frankly it had me yearning for the easy conversation that we had had before now.

We entered the cabin and made our way over to the sofa. We sat facing each other, only close enough to allow our knees to barely graze each other. Jeremy had his eyes trained on his hands which were in his lap twisting and turning. He was clearly nervous, but why he was nervous evaded me. Honestly, I didn't see why he was the one that was so conflicted. I was the one that was about to spill some of the worst memories that life had supplied me with. Whatever the reason was I needed him to feel comfortable…to know that no matter what we were going to be okay. So I moved to sit behind him with my back against the armrest and easily pulled him against me until his back was flush with my chest. Once my arms were securely around his waist I felt some of his nervousness and tension slip away. After a minute he was completely relaxed and leaning so much into me that I was supporting his entire body. That was okay with me. I relished the feel of his warmth sinking in through my shirt. I drew comfort from it and it was that warmth that helped me push forward and start to tell one of the worst moments of my life.

"I was eleven when it all started. There was a little league football game and my team was in the championship. That day practice had gone really well. Coach had said that we were guaranteed to win. So we all went home that day with smiles on our faces to have lunch with our families before the big game. It was around two o'clock when the entire team gathered together again. We were running drills, warming up for the game when dad showed up. He had this look on his face that had become too familiar. His eyes were glazed over and he staggered a little when he walked. It was his "_I've had one too many shots of Scotch"_ look.

"It was the same look that he had whenever he beat mom. Every instance that I could recall of my dad hitting her had started with one shot…and then another….and then another. She always covered for him, she said that it was always her fault; that she deserved it. But she didn't. No one deserves that. But what makes it worse is that every day I live with guilt. The guilt caused by her getting hurt because of me. Up until the day of that game, mom had always been the buffer that kept dad at bay. I use to screw up a lot. I still do. So whenever I just went too far dad was ready to take out his frustrations on me. He-" I had to stop to catch my breath. I had never expected the first part to come out so easily, but what came next was not so easy to express. Nothing could prepare me enough to help me finish this story, but I had to…for Jeremy. He deserved and needed to know the truth. He had to know that he was not alone-that he wasn't the only one who had the scars that came from having a father with little self-control when under the influence.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jeremy's POV<strong>_

I knew that this was getting harder for him, but I also knew that he needed to get it out. For some reason he felt as if I was entitled to know the truth. Part of me was curious….ready to figure out the answer. The other part wasn't so eager. It regretted that the question had even been asked in the first place. So after sitting through the first part of the story, I felt as if I had to give him an option to stop. He deserved to have a way out of this without him feeling as if it was his fault.

"Tyler you don't have-"

"Yes, Jere I do. You-I need this." I simply nodded as I placed my hands on top of his which tighten just a little around my waist. His grip made me feel as if he was using me as an anchor to the present. Tyler had never opened up to me this way. I was thrilled that he trusted me enough to bare his soul to me, but at the same time I was kind of afraid. I had yet to see Tyler as tense as he was right now in this moment. It was simply heart breaking.

"He tried to beat me with a empty Whisky bottle one day, but mom jumped in the way of the blow. She ended up with five stitches and a lot of bruises from the rest of the beating that she guarded me from. I have never been able to forgive myself for that. But this day mom wasn't around to save me. Dad was really into sports and so screwing up on the field never went unnoticed. I missed a tackle during the championship and so when we got home dad decided that he would show me how it should be done. He made me stand still without any padding as he tackled me repeatedly. When I refused to respond he became even more enraged. Long story short I ended up with three broken ribs, a black eye, and a sprained wrist." Tyler took another deep breathe. I gently squeezed his arms and he placed a chaste kiss to the nape of my neck. Then he was talking again.

"The reason why I got this cabin was to keep me quiet. Dad got drunk yet again, but this time he tried something a little more….permanent. He tried to torture me. He tied me to a chair. The first thing he did was choke me into unconsciousness. Then once I was awake again he punched me repeatedly, but never in the same place. He said that he wanted to spread the bruising. After that he threatened to remove my fingers…one at a time. But instead he settled on trying to suffocate me. My mom walked in the room just as I was passing out. When I came to there was a set of keys in my pocket and I was laid out on my bed. When I asked about the keys my mom brought me here."

_What do you say to that?_ I had no clue what the answer to that question was. Maybe I didn't need to say anything. Maybe I just needed to show him. He needed comfort and affection and if he was right about this whole mate thing then it was my job to be there for him. I turned just enough to be able to see his face. Sadness, remorse, and some unreadable emotion filled his eyes. The sight was completely torturous. I reach back with one hand placing it on his neck. When his questioning eyes met mine I simply pulled him towards me until our lips met. Tyler was hesitant at first. Something wasn't clicking for him yet, but then his mouth was devouring mine. The kiss was hard and passionate. All the gentleness was gone at this moment.

When I broke the kiss to catch my breath Tyler decided to take control of the situation. Before I knew what was happening I was on my back with Tyler hovering over me. Tyler leaned in quickly kissing me until I was gasping for air. That was when he moved his attention to my neck. I felt the slight sting from the nip that he put there and then he was licking that same spot, pulling a moan from me. I could feel his hand running up my side as he caressed my clothed body. I needed contact…any kind of contact, so I pulled his face back to mine and opened my mouth so that his tongue could explore. I could taste Tyler. A taste that would forever be etched into my mind. Honey and vanilla mixed with a taste that could be nothing but Tyler exploded on my tongue and fogged my mind. Still my body yearned for more and Tyler supplied it.

He grinded down against me and I moaned as our clothed erections brushed each other. Then Tyler's lips were gone and I was whimpering because of the loss. He kissed his way from my jaw to my ear where he took the opportunity to whisper to me.

"No need to complain. I'm going to make sure you get everything that you want and need." That simple statement sent shivers throughout my body. I didn't know what to expect, but I knew that tonight everything between us would change.

"Ty." My voice was shaking with need and I couldn't seem to formulate what to say after his name. The lust filled fog was getting thicker. My judgment had taken a vacation and for now I was only feeling. That was simply enough right now. Then the weight of Tyler's body was gone completely and I groaned loudly.

"Ty! What the he-"

"Not here…not like this." I had to raise an eyebrow at that.

"Not like what?" I sat up quickly as I watched Tyler stand up.

"I want this to be special. I want it to mean something. After all if we do this we make the mating official."

"What do you mean?" I was beyond confused and surprisingly a little irritated. _This better be important because he just stopped what could have been the highlight of my life. Now I feel like a cat in heat!_ My mental rant was ended when Tyler spoke again.

"That means that we will be tied to each other…permanently. There is no turning back after this. A wolf only gets one mate….you, Jere, are the one." He held his hand out to me, "The question is, am I the one for you?"

He was giving me a choice. I had been expecting him to take what he wanted. To claim me even if I didn't agree. Yes, my perception was clouded by the many poorly made werewolf movies that I had seen, but still it was the only perception that I had. Now that the initial shock had faded away I was stuck with one question. Was Tyler the only person for me? We hadn't spent much time together, but in the short amount time that we had shared he had already wormed his way into my heart. _Jeremy, there is no need to fight what will inevitably take place._

_ Now or never._ Slowly I reached out and placed my hand in his. Tyler visibly relaxed and he gently pulled me from the couch and led me to the bedroom. We had barely made it over the threshold when I felt Tyler removing my shirt. Then his warm hands were caressing my torso. Wherever his hands landed they left a trail of heat behind. The sensory overload that Tyler had my body going through was starting to become too much. I needed things to move at a slower pace or this would not go as well as I hoped. So I pulled back from Tyler long enough to climb up on the bed. I beckoned Tyler over and he eagerly obeyed. Once we were eye level I reach out and placed my hands on the hem of his shirt. I could feel the warmth radiating off of his body. The smell of him mixed with his cologne wafted through the air making me feel like I was surrounded by Tyler. His body was relaxed but I could feel the excitement practically vibrating off of him.

With shaky hands I removed his shirt. The image before me was one that I never thought I would be able to call my own. Tyler had the body of a God. His chest was firm and muscular; just looking at it had my mouth watering. His abs was perfectly sculpted with the six pack visible. His arms, which had been around me and shown me their strength, looked somehow bigger than what I had experienced while enclosed in them. Perfect, that was the only word that I could think of to describe how Tyler looked to me. _What did I do to deserve someone so perfectly created?_

Tyler just stood before me like a statue on exhibit in a museum. He was giving me the chance to back out again. By relinquishing control he was attempting to make sure that I was completely okay with this…that he was the future that I wanted. _But how do you proceed. You can't very well tell him that you have never done this before. That you are still a virgin with a capital V!_ Could I? I mean admitting to that would let me off the hook. It would spur him into action…_or it will make him reconsider. _

"What's wrong Jere?" Tyler's voice broke through my thoughts and had me staring at him. It was now or never.

"I don't really know-" His facial expression made me stop mid-sentence.

"Wait, so you're a, a virgin?"

"Well don't say it like its completely impossible. I do have standards you know." I attempted to give him an indignant look at his blatant double meaning to that statement but my embarrassment won out.

"Jere, come here." I hesitated. "Come here, please?"

"Well, since you asked so nicely." I moved over to him and he quickly wrapped me in his arms. Instantly I felt calmer…more at ease. His scent dominated my senses and soon I could feel his erection against my leg. "Um, Tyler?"

"Yeah?"

"I think we have a little company." I brushed my leg against his prominent arousal to make sure that he understood my comment. He hissed before he responded.

"Sorry about that."

"Don't be. I want this. It's just that-"

"That it's your first time and you're nervous." All I could do was nod as I avoided Tyler's gaze. "Hey, Jeremy look at me. I'm not in this for the sex. I want you to know that. If you want to wait a while longer we can….we will if that is what you want."

"What about what you want?"

"You are what I want. As long as you are happy….I'm happy."

"Tyler?"

"Yes?"

"I want this….now." Tyler's breath hitched and before I had time to catch my own breath I was laying on my back with Tyler hovering over me. The look in his eyes almost made me melt. There was lust and desire, but there was also caring and concern. I reached up and placed my hand on his cheek. He leaned into my touch before placing a quick kiss to my wrist.

"Are you sure about this Jeremy?" Nodding I guided one of Tyler's hands to my belt. He quickly caught on as his hand slowly unfastened my belt. I tensed a little when Tyler leaned back far enough to use both hand to remove my pants. I sat up to remove my shirt as Tyler started on his own jeans. As I lay back down I admired the view above. Tyler was now only in his black boxer briefs and his eyes were raking up and down my body. His look made me shudder and my reaction caused Tyler to growl in the back of his throat. I raised my hand and gestured for him to come closer. He slowly leaned forward…torturing me with his sluggish movements. Once I felt his lips touch mine my mind went completely blank. He was like a surge of energy that caused my brain to short circuit. The kiss started slow and sensual but it didn't last long. Tyler traced my bottom lip with his tongue seeking permission from me. Permission that I gladly gave as I opened my mouth for Tyler's exploration. His tongue glided over every surface as if he were trying to memorize my entire mouth. Surprisingly I was okay with that.

When Tyler broke the kiss I was breathless. So breathless that I wasn't even able to whimper at the loss of his mouth on mine. Then his lips made contact with my neck and a slight moan slipped past my lips and spurred Tyler on. He began to kiss his way lower, leaving a trail of heat behind wherever his lips made contact. I closed my eyes and tensed when I felt his thumbs hook into the waistband of my boxers. _This is it. No turning back._

"Relax for me Jeremy. You have to relax. I promise I won't hurt you. I'm going to take care of you." My body began to instantly respond to Tyler's reassurances. When I finally opened my eyes Tyler was hovering over me again. I looked to my left and noticed the condom and lube that sat next to the pillow and couldn't help the grimace that quickly covered my face. Tyler noticed it before I could hide it.

"Hey, do you trust me?"

"Yes." That was all he needed to hear before his lips were ravaging mine again.

"That's it babe. Relax for me." And I did just that. Everything was so perfect and I could feel something changing within me. It felt as if everything that made me who I was was meshing with some foreign entity. _Maybe this is part of the mating._ Soon my mind went blank as the pleasure shook through my entire body. Tyler was propelling me towards the feelings of passion that he had promised. I had never experienced this before, but saying that it was mind blowing was a complete and utter understatement. Nothing else mattered in this moment. Nothing else could shift my focus away from Tyler and the intense feelings that were shaking me to my very core.

"Jeremy, do you accept me as your mate? To be bound to each other in every way forever?" There was only one answer that I wanted to give and so that was the one that I gave.

"Yes, Tyler I accept you as my mate. To be bound forever." To say that I was not expecting what came next was a complete understatement. Before I could even bat an eyelash Tyler struck forward sinking his teeth into the crook between my neck and shoulder. I screamed out in surprised as pure desire and pleasure was ripped from my body. My nerves seemed to come apart and reconstruct themselves. I had never experienced anything so pleasurable in my life. Tyler licked the wound on my neck and then he was falling into the abyss of ecstasy along with me. He collapsed on top of me and in the state of pure ecstasy that I was in I could care less that all of his of his weight was pressing me into the mattress.

Tyler rolled onto his side and pulled me closer to him. I sighed in contentment as I reveled in the feel of bliss and the warmth that was radiating from my mate. _My mate…it certainly has a nice ring to it._

"Well I am certainly glad that you are happy and content."

"How did you-"

"We are mates Jeremy. Bound in every way. I can sense your emotions. I can practically smell the emotions coming from you."

"Well, while we are being open. I must admit that that was the best thing that I have ever experienced. I-" I yawned mid-sentence. "I can't wait to do that again."

Tyler chuckled as he began to trace circles on my chest with his fingertips. "Well relax babe and get some sleep. I am going to grab something to clean us up with."

"May-"

"No Jere. Just lay there and rest. I will take care of you." He leaned forward and placed a quick kiss to my lips. "Now and forever. I will take care of you."

I couldn't respond to him because as I opened my mouth to say something another yawn escaped. As he rolled out of bed I felt my eyes begin to drift close. If he made it back to the bed in a timely fashion or not was a mystery to me because my body shut down after basking in the bliss of the best and only orgasm that I had had with another person. And for once I welcomed the mindless feeling of sleep without fear of what was to come in the middle of the night.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: Well there you have it! So what did you think? Please review and let me know what you liked, what you hated, where you think this should go! Until next time! See ya :D_**


	11. Chapter 11: Back to the Falls

**I Will Carry Your Burden Chapter 11:  
>Back to the Falls<strong>

_**A/N: Hello once again my wonderful readers! I know that it has been a long wait for this chapter, but it is finally here. So, before we continue I just want to thank all of you who are still following this story and reviewing. Thanks so much for all the support. Now without further ado, here is chapter 11! Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tyler's POV<strong>_

Sunlight shined through the slim gap in the curtains. The sounds of the birds chirping into the fresh morning air permeated the surrounding space. Slowly, I cracked my eyes open not really ready to let go of the dream I had just experienced. Last night had been absolutely perfect…at least it was for me. Quickly, I looked over expecting to see Jeremy sleeping only to find that he wasn't there. Using my abilities I enhanced my hearing, listening for the heartbeat that I could unmistakably feel through our mating bond. It didn't take long for the melodic sound to reach my ears. Instantly a sense of ease settled over me. Jeremy's heartbeat was coming from the bathroom moving towards me.

With extreme effort I eased the tension in my muscles. Not wanting him to know how worried I was. As soon as I was completely relaxed Jeremy strolled into the room in his boxers. His eyes met mine and a blush heated his face. Those beautiful brown orbs of his strayed to the floor as he slowly made his way to the bed. Pulling back the covers I watched him climb in next to me. Once he was lying down I draped the covers over him and pulled him closer. Needing to feel his warmth mix with my own.

I gave him time to snuggle into my body before speaking, "So, why the bathroom down the hall?"

"I didn't want to wake you," Jeremy said as he closed his eyes. His heart rate accelerated and he worked extremely hard to control his breathing.

"There's something that you aren't telling me. What's wrong?" Immediately I went into protector mode. If something was bothering my mate then I was going to fix it.

"It's just that…I was wondering if…I wanted to know if-if l-last night was…you know." Before I could stop myself I was chuckling. The way that he had stuttered and stammered was just too adorable. Quickly I regained my composure so that I could answer his question honestly.

"Trust me Jer; I enjoyed it just as much as you did. It was great." At an attempt to soothe him I placed a gentle kiss to his neck. A quiet moan came from Jeremy as he reacted to my touch. Giving him another kiss caused him to grind into me which made me gasp as we were both reminded that I was still completely naked. Jeremy turned in my arms so that we were facing each other. Without hesitation I covered his lips with mine, engaging him in a demanding kiss.

"I need you Ty, NOW." The desperation in his voice destroyed my self-control. I growled deep in my throat as I rolled us so that I was hovering over him. Jeremy wrapped his legs around my waist and I immediately lost any thoughts that forbad this.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jeremy's POV<strong>_

Tyler plopped down beside me. Chest heaving up and down heavily. Twice in three hours. We had just had sex twice in three hours. Yesterday I had lost my virginity to my _mate_ and now we were going at it like animals in heat. I felt different. Not because of the physical connection, but because of the mating bond. Tyler and I had talked about the effects of our mating briefly. In the window of time that we had between pouncing on each other like starving lions, he had explained some of the effects that I would experience. Like how his feelings radiated off him and crashed around me like a tidal wave. And the invisible tether that connected us, which was strong and undeniable.

There were other side effects that we hadn't talked about, but I was experiencing them. For instance, as we lay side by side in bed I could hear Tyler's heartbeat slowing to a regular pace. The excitement of what had ended only moments ago died down. Rolling onto my side and resting my head on my hand I gazed down at my first. Tentatively I reached out and traced a meaningless pattern on Tyler's chest. He relaxed instantly under my touch. When he spoke, breaking the confortable silence that had settled over us, it startled me slightly.

"You are the only person that makes me react this way." His eyes slowly opened and his piercing gaze settled on me.

"What do you mean?" I asked, curious to know what I could do that others couldn't.

"As you may have noticed I have a problem with my temper. Lately, I think of you whenever I get upset, anxious or anything else that might cloud my judgment. Thoughts of you calm me…it's just something extremely soothing about you Jer. But the effects are stronger when you touch me." Tyler chuckled and I couldn't hold back this curiosity that seemed to want to know and understand everything about Tyler.

"What's funny?"

"Nothing, it's just that you have been tracing a pattern of our initials on my chest this entire time. And I can tell that you haven't realized it." Moving my focus from him to what my hand was doing proved that he was right. My skin heated as a blush crept into my cheeks. I looked down and began to pull my hand away only to be stopped by Tyler. That caught my attention and looking up into his brown eyes was impossible to avoid.

"Don't stop…it is very….calming. Right now I can use all the calming that I can get," Tyler said as he closed his eyes. What he meant by that I didn't know, but I knew that it couldn't be anything good. I opened my mouth to ask him to explain only to be cut off by my phone ringing. Groaning loudly I reached over the side of the bed and went through my jeans. I answered the phone without checking the caller ID and instantaneously regretted that decision.

"Where the hell are you Jeremy?" shouted Jenna before a hello could even leave my lips.

"I'm out with a friend."

"What friend? You didn't tell me anything! Not where you were going or who you were going with or even when you were coming back." Jenna continued her rant oblivious to my consistent attempts at speaking.

"Aunt Jenna-"

"I don't want to hear it Jeremy. You get your ass here NOW! And that friend you're with, bring them with you!" Before I could respond she hung up with an audible click. My breathing became labored. Panic attack. I was about to have a freaking panic attack. It was shocking how an amazing day could turn into a nightmare so fast. Here, in this cabin, the outside world had vanished. Nothing and no one existed except Tyler and me. But with one phone call the entire fantasy came burning down around me. And what was I supposed to tell Jenna when I showed up with Tyler? Time had been the only life boat I had been granted. Now it was being snatched away. Whatever was going to be said it needed to be thought of and quick.

"Well that was my aunt."

Tyler snorted as he said, "I heard…everything."

"Yeah…so…I guess its time to head back to Mystic Falls." I could feel the sadness sinking in. Robbing me of the best time that I experienced ever.

"Yay, back to the Falls."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Well, what do you think? Next chapter we will throw Jenna into the mix and we get to see what our villain is up to! It's about to get interesting. Until next time...see ya :D**_


	12. Chapter 12: The Gilbert House

I Will Carry Your Burden Chapter 12:  
>The Gilbert House<p>

_A/N: Here is the next chapter in this story. I know that you all have been waiting for this update for a while now. Things, mainly school and work, have been really crazy. But the bright side is that things have finally calmed down and I have made a promise to write something at least once a week. So the updates shall be rolling out more frequently now. Anyways, here is Chapter 12 of I Will Carry Your Burden! Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries or its Characters._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jeremy's POV<strong>_

So far the ride towards Mystic Falls had been extremely silent and very tense. The car felt stuffy and for some reason I found it hard to breathe. Tyler hadn't so much as made a sound. In fact, the werewolf hadn't even bothered to look in this direction. Something was wrong. It could be felt in the air. The magic that had surrounded us when we were officially secluded was gone, or at the very least dissipating very quickly. At this rate, by the time Mystic Falls came into view there would be more space between us now than when we had first started venturing down this crazy road. So as we sat in silence, I stared out the window watching the trees go by and already missing the fresh air that I knew would evade me at the that I now called home.

More time passed and as it slipped by my control and patience went with it. But not Tyler's. Oh no. He remained unfazed by the fact that nothing was going well. His attention stayed on the road. His jaw relaxed, hands thrumming on the steering wheel to some miscellaneous tune in his head. He was the image-and I mean the perfect image- of indifference and ease. Before I could stop myself I sighed deeply. That seemed to capture his attention.

"What wrong's babe?

Oh now I was _babe_. "Nothing," was my noncommittal answer.

"Jer, really? I can feel and see your unhappiness. Something is bothering you. Besides I know you. I know when something is wrong w-"

"You. Don't. Know. Me. Do you hear me? There is a lot that I have been through. And those things have changed me a lot since the last time that I was here. You think you know me but you really don't. But you are right about one thing. Something is bothering me, unlike you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I could see his nose starting to flare and his hands were clenching the wheel. Now he was giving me a reaction. Up until now he had been completely silent and had not even bothered to spare me a glance. And as sick as it sounds I reveled in the fact that he was now responding in some way to me. It didn't matter that it was a negative reaction.

"What was going to happen after we got back to Mystic Falls? Huh? Was all this just a way to get me to open to you? That way you can make my life a living hell like old times. Or maybe I was just another notch on your bedpost."

"Where the fuck is all of this coming from? I already told you why I brought you up here. I explained clearly what was going on and what you mean to me."

"But you never told me what was going to happen after we got back."

"Is that what all this is about? You being concerned with the future?"

"No Tyler. It's not the future that I'm concerned about. It's the uncertainty of ours that has me like this."

We were both very quiet for a moment. Then I felt his hand grab mine and instinctively I intertwined our hands together. Tyler gave a gentle squeeze and then spoke, "No, we cannot be sure what will happen. Anything can happen at any moment." I was about to speak until Tyler cut me off. "Let me finish, please. There is one thing that I can assure. I can assure you that I will be there for all the moments that I am allowed to be there for. I will be there for our first dance, our first home cooked dinner. I'll be there for the first time you say that you hate me and don't really mean it. There for the moments when you want to be held tight and the ones where you don't want to be bothered. As long as there is air in my lungs and you allow it, I will be there. You are my mate, nothing can break that bond."

I took in everything that he had said and boy was it a lot. Tyler wasn't the opening up type. I knew that from plenty of experience, but right then in that moment he was an open book. The question was whether or not I was going to exploit that and try to get more information out of him or was I just going to take what he said at face value and let it go. Of course with the feelings that I was currently sifting through I decided to go with the former.

"So, will we be avoiding each other at school and around town to avoid damaging your image?"

That seemed to hit a nerve. "Is that what you really think of me?"

His jaw clenched and his body grew extremely tense. But what really hit me was the way he sounded so wounded. And the pain in his voice bothered me more than I thought it would. I had caused that pain. Not only by asking that question but also by not having the answer that he wanted to hear.

"Honestly Tyler, I'm not so sure what to think of you right now. I admit that I feel the pull that ties me to you every day. And I would be lying if I said that I didn't want you so bad that it feels like an addiction. But this has all happened so fast. In a short period of time I have moved to a new place, met a werewolf, slept with said werewolf, and learned that I am a _mate_. Tyler we barely know one another. Yes, we have practically grown up together, but there have also been major gaps in between the times that we have spent together or seen each other."

"So what do you suggest," whispered Tyler.

"I suggest we slow down. Before you even object, I'm not saying that I don't want to see you or be with you. I'm just stating that we need to take time to get to know each other. Meet each other's friends and family, tell embarrassing stories about our childhoods, spill our guts about that one chick flick that you don't want anyone else to know you love." I actually got him to smile with that last one. "I'm not saying no to you Tyler or to this, whatever it is. I'm just saying I don't want to rush it and miss out on all the good stuff that comes in the middle."

"Okay, I understand. We will do it your way….for now." I playfully smacked his arm as we shared a laugh together.

"Am I meeting your family today or is this too soon?"

"I know my aunt wants me to bring you to the house but I think it's too soon. So you can drop me off and I will try to diffuse the situation."

"If you insist, but call me later on tonight."

"Are you already missing me?" I joked, but I noticed the slight tinge that his skin took and noticed that he was blushing. _What the hell? Tyler Lockwood does not blush._

"Maybe I am. Anyways, we are here at the infamous Gilbert House."

I looked away from him with a shocked expression on my face as I noticed that he was right. And right on the front porch was my aunt Jenna and Elena. Boy this was just going to be great. I leaned over and kissed Tyler quickly before jumping out of the car and shouting back at him, "Call you later." When he pulled away I saw my guardian prepare to object so I spoke first. "Can we do this inside? I have some things to tell you and I kind of don't want an audience on our doorstep." I expected her to object in some way but to my pleasure, and surprise, she nodded and walked back into the house. As soon as the lock was turned the quiet was disrupted.

"Who the hell was that and where the hell have you been?" And now the fun starts.


End file.
